1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for use in removing and/or polishing a stain and/or protrusion from a surface, especially a surface of an automobile.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
When rolling stocks (e.g., automobiles) are placed in parking lots near railways and iron works, or in places close to construction sites where a coating operation is conducted, iron powder and paint mist tend to gather on the coated surface of the rolling stocks and adhere thereto to form minute protrusions. Such unfavorable protrusions may be difficult to see with a human eye. Conventionally, such protrusions were removed by polishing the surface using a compound or a sand paper.
When a compound or sand paper is applied to a surface to remove protrusions, not only are the protrusions brought into contact with the abrasive, but the coated surface is brought into contact with the abrasive as well. Thus, scratches or flaws may be formed on the coated surface. As illustrated schematically in FIG. 3(a), it can be seen that this conventional method of polishing tends to suffer from poor operability, because the abrasive force tends to be fully exerted on the coated surface as well as the protrusions if and when the abrasive force is fully applied to the protrusions.
With a view toward ameliorating the poor operability of the conventional method, practitioners have previously proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,416, a plastic flexible tool including a plastic flexible material having mixed therewith fine abrasives such as silica sand and calcium carbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,416 matured from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/102,972 and is incorporated hereby by reference as if fully set forth herein.
As noted previously, some surface imperfections may be minute and/or xe2x80x9cblendxe2x80x9d with the surface in certain light. Thus, some stains and/or protrusions may be relatively difficult to see with a human eye. Since a plastic flexible tool tends to be selectively applied by a practitioner, the practitioner may not readily see a surface imperfection when applying the plastic flexible tool. Thus, some surface imperfections may not be treated by the practitioner with the plastic flexible tool. For instance, a practitioner may apply the plastic flexible tool to an automobile on a cloudy day and not treat surface imperfections which are more visible on a sunny day. Costly and/or tedious repeat treatments may be necessitated.
An advantage of the present invention is obtaining a relatively smooth and/or clean coated surface by polishing and/or removing a stain or protrusion from the surface. Accordingly, the present invention includes locating a surface protrusion or stain and then controlling both the polishing force being exerted to the protrusion or stain and the polishing force being applied to the planar surface.
A method of the invention may include:
covering at least a portion of a human hand with a plastic film;
determining the location of a stain or protrusion on the surface by touching the surface with at least a portion of the covered human hand, wherein plastic film is between the portion of the human hand and the surface while the surface is being touched;
applying a plastic flexible tool to the stain or protrusion, the plastic flexible tool including a plastic flexible material having an abrasive mixed therewith; and
applying a force to the plastic flexible tool such that a polishing force is applied by the plastic flexible tool to the stain or protrusion on the surface.
One system of the invention may include:
a plastic film sized and adapted to cover at least a portion of a human hand, the plastic film having a thickness of between 0.1 mm and 0.75 mm; and
a plastic flexible tool including a plastic flexible material having an abrasive mixed therewith.
The abrasive may include grains from about 3 to 50 xcexcm in diameter.
The ability of the human hand to feel a stain or protrusion on the surface is enhanced by the plastic film. If properly made and applied, the plastic film tends to exaggerate and accent the feel of such protrusions.
The surface may be the surface of a vehicle such as an automobile, motorcycle, boat, truck, plane, or train. The surface may be coated or painted. The surface may also include coated or uncoated plastic materials. Examples of plastic materials include, but are not limited to PLEXIGLAS or LEXAN. The surface may also include glass.
The plastic film is preferably substantially transparent. In this manner the practitioner can see the area in which poorly visible protrusions are located by feel. The plastic film may include a polyolefin, polystyrene, parafilm, and polyethylene. The plastic film may include elastomer material and/or an acrylic or methacrylic material.
The plastic film is preferably not too thin or too thick. If the film is too thin, then its strength and durability may be reduced. If the film is too thick, then the sense of touch may be reduced. Preferably the plastic film is less than about 1.0 mm thick, more preferably between about 0.1 mm and less than about 0.75 mm thick, and more preferably still at a thickness of 0.5 mm. The plastic film is preferably sufficiently thin such that tactile sensitivity of the covered portion of the human hand to a surface protrusion is increased.
The plastic film preferably covers at least a portion of a human finger. The plastic film may be in the following shapes: flat and/or substantially planar, glove, mitten, envelope, sleeve, bowl, or finger cot.
One method may include checking the amount of removal of the stain or protrusion on the surface after the flexible plastic tool has been applied. The checking may be accomplished by touching at least a portion of a partially and/or totally covered human hand onto the surface, wherein plastic film is between the portion of the human hand and the surface while the surface is being touched.
One method may include pressing the plastic flexible tool against the surface, thereby deforming the plastic flexible tool to form a substantially flat surface on the plastic flexible tool. The plastic flexible tool may preferably be pressed against the surface such that the protrusion substantially embeds itself into the substantially flat surface of the plastic flexible tool. One preferred method includes reciprocating the substantially flat surface of the plastic flexible tool on the surface such that the protrusion protrudes into the plastic flexible tool and is brought into contact with abrasive inside the plastic flexible tool. Preferably the abrasive is substantially buried inside the plastic flexible tool such that the abrasive does not substantially protrude from the substantially flat surface of the plastic flexible tool.
Preferably the surface is not forcefully contacted with abrasive. Preferably the amount of force applied to the surface is about 1/30 to 1/200 (or, more preferably still, 1/80 to 1/100) of the amount of force applied to the protrusion. In one embodiment about 0.5 to 3.0 percent of force applied to the protrusion is substantially simultaneously applied to the surface.
A lubricant and/or water may be added to the surface such that the lubricant and/or water is between the plastic flexible tool and the surface while the plastic flexible tool is being applied to the surface.
Preferably the stain or protrusion is removed from the surface without substantially scratching the surface.
In an embodiment, an applicator is preferably used to guide the plastic flexible tool during polishing. The applicator may include a body having a top section and a bottom section. The bottom section preferably includes a substantially compressible material, and the top section may be constructed of a material that is more rigid than the compressible material of the bottom section. The top and bottom sections of the applicator may be secured together with glue or with a pressure-sensitive adhesive disposed between the sections.
A cavity for containing the plastic flexible tool is preferably formed in the bottom section. The cavity may have an inner surface that adheres to the plastic flexible tool to maintain it within the cavity while the applicator is reciprocated across a surface during polishing. The inner surface of the cavity may be formed by a lower portion of the top section of the body. The inner surface of the cavity may be serrated or contain convolutions to increase adhesion between the plastic flexible tool and the inner surface of the cavity.
The applicator body preferably includes a foam having between about 60 pores per inch and about 150 pores per inch. The top section may be constructed of a plastomer foam, while the bottom section may be constructed of an elastomer foam. The top section preferably contains a relatively rigid foam to facilitate grasping of the top section to handle the applicator. The top section may contain a closed cell foam or microcell foam. In one embodiment, the top section is made of a crosslinked polyethylene foam. In another embodiment, the top section is made of a metallocene polyolefin foam. The bottom section may be made of a urethane foam.
The body preferably contains a curved portion having an ergonomic shape to facilitate grasping of the body and to reduce the fatigue experienced by the user during polishing. The curved ergonomic portion may be sized to receive the thumb and/or fingers of a user.
Compressible material contained in the bottom section may act as a sponge to absorb and store a lubricating agent. The compressible material is preferably adapted to dispense a selected amount of stored liquid lubricating agent upon being compressed. The amount of liquid lubricating agent dispensed is preferably proportional to the degree to which the second compressible material is compressed during polishing. The top section of the applicator is preferably substantially impermeable to liquid lubricating agents to shield the user from such agents.
The applicator preferably has a density that allows it to float on water when the plastic flexible tool is disposed within the cavity.
The bottom section preferably includes a bottom surface about a perimeter of the cavity that contacts the surface when the applicator is reciprocated during polishing. The cavity preferably has a sufficient depth to contain the plastic flexible tool recessed within the cavity with respect to the bottom surface. The applicator body preferably covers at least about half of the surface area of the plastic flexible tool when it is disposed within the cavity. The bottom section may be compressed to cause the plastic flexible tool to become substantially flush with the bottom surface during use to allow the tool to contact the surface to be polished.
The tool may include a plurality of particles dispersed throughout the plastic flexible material that knead the plastic flexible material when the tool contacts the surface to be polished. The kneading of the plastic flexible material preferably causes plastic flexible material within the interior of the tool to become exposed on the outer surface of the tool. The particles dispersed throughout the plastic flexible material may be styrofoam beads.
The applicator of the present invention may be operated manually or used in combination with a mechanical polisher or sander that simulates a hand-polishing motion. The mechanical polisher may be a dual action polisher, an orbital polisher, or an ocillating polisher. The mechanical applicator may contain a body having a top portion and a bottom portion. The mechanical applicator may contain an opening in its top portion for engaging an alignment stud located on the mechanical polisher.
A VELCRO portion may be attached onto the inner surface of the cavity to provide a site for attachment to a complementary VELCRO mating surface located on the plastic flexible tool. The inner VELCRO portion disposed on the inner surface of the cavity preferably contains hook-type VELCRO for attachment to loop-type VELCRO contained on the mating surface of the polishing tool.
A VELCRO portion is preferably attached to the top portion of the mechanical applicator to connect the applicator to the mechanical polisher via a complementary VELCRO portion contained on the mechanical polisher. The VELCRO portion may be connected to the body by glue disposed between the VELCRO portion and the body that makes the body more rigid proximate its top section. The VELCRO portion of the mechanical applicator preferably includes xe2x80x9cloop-typexe2x80x9d VELCRO for attachment to xe2x80x9chook-typexe2x80x9d VELCRO contained on the mating surface of the mechanical applicator.
In another embodiment, an applicator which includes a body and a cavity is configured to allow a variety of polishing tools to be inserted within the cavity. The body is preferably made of a flexible or compressible material such as a foam. Force may be applied to the applicator to move the applicator and a polishing tool disposed within the applicator across a surface to be polished, thereby causing the polishing tool to exert a polishing force on the surface.
The inner surface of the cavity preferably contains a portion of a hook-loop fastening system for attachment to a complementary portion of a hook-loop fastening system located on a polishing tool. For example, a hook portion of a hook-loop fastening system may be attached to the inner surface of the cavity. A polishing tool may be attached to a loop portion of a hook-loop fastening system. The polishing tool may then be fastened to the applicator by coupling the hook portion residing in the cavity with the loop portion residing on the polishing tool. In this manner, the polishing tool may be easily removed and replaced with other polishing tools. In an alternate embodiment, a loop portion of a hook-loop system may be attached to the inner surface of the cavity and a hook portion of a hook-loop system may be attached to a polishing tool.
The body may absorb a polishing compound and selectively disperse the polishing compound to the surface to be polished. A polishing compound as used herein is defined as a compound used to polish a surface. The body preferably acts as a sponge to store and dispense the polishing compound during polishing. Compressing the applicator to a selected degree preferably causes the dispersal of a selected amount of polishing compound from the body of the applicator.
A variety of polishing tools may be positioned within the cavity of the applicator. The polishing tools are preferably shaped to fit within the cavity. Examples of polishing tools include a plastic flexible tool, a wool pad, a foam pad, and a sanding pad.
A cavitied foam pad may also be used as a polishing tool. The cavitied foam pad may be a polymeric foam material. The cavitied foam pad has a number of cavities formed within an upper surface of the foam pad. The cavities preferably extend into the foam pad from a depth of about 0.015 inch to up to about the width of the pad, but not extending through the pad. The number of cavities formed within the foam pad may be dependent on the size of the cavities. Generally, the area occupied by a cavity ranges from about 0.05 square inch to about 1 square inch. When cavities having an area of about 0.05 square inches are formed in a foam pad having a diameter of about 4 inches from about 10 to about 50 cavities may be formed within the foam pad. Additional cavities may be formed on the sides of the foam pad.
The applicator may be connected to a mechanical polisher. The mechanical polisher may be a dual action polisher, an orbital polisher, an oscillating polisher, or any other automatic polisher configured to simulate the motion that characterizes manual polishing. The applicator preferably contains a connecting portion on its top surface for attachment to a mechanical polisher.
In an other embodiment the connecting portion may be used to connect the applicator to a handle. The handle is preferably attached to a connecting disk. The connecting disk is preferably made of a relatively rigid microcell foam or closed cell foam. The handle is preferably secured to the connecting disk by gluing or sewing. The handle may be made of a flexible material, the material being sufficiently flexible to expand when a hand is inserted between the handle and the connecting disk. The handle preferably applies a force upon a hand inserted between the handle and the disk such that the hand is secured to the connecting disk. The connecting disk is preferably attached to a portion of a hook-loop system. The applicator may be fastened to the connecting disk of the handle by coupling the portion of the hook-loop fastening system residing on the applicator with a complimentary portion residing on the connecting disk. In this manner, the applicator may be easily attached and removed from the handle.
In an embodiment of the applicator the body includes a top section and a bottom section. The top and bottom sections may be glued together or connected via a pressure sensitive adhesive. The bottom section is preferably made of a compressible or flexible material, and the top and bottom sections may have different compressibilities and/or flexibilities. The top section is preferably more rigid and/or less compressible than the bottom section.
The lower surface of the top section and the bottom section together form the cavity of the applicator. The lower surface of the applicator preferably is configured to have a polishing tool removably attached to the lower surface. Preferably a portion of a hook-loop fastening system is attached to the lower surface. The portion of the hook-loop system is configured for attachment to a complementary portion of a hook-loop fastening system located on a polishing tool. The use of a hook-loop system may allow a variety of polishing tools to be removably attached to the applicator.
In another embodiment, an applicator may be constructed with a liner inserted within the cavity. The liner is preferably made of a foam. The liner is preferably attached to the inner surface of the cavity. The liner is preferably glued to the inner surface or connected via a pressure-sensitive adhesive. A polishing tool may be attached to the liner. Preferably a portion of a hook-loop fastening system is attached to the liner. The portion of the hook-loop system is configured for attachment to a complementary portion of a hook-loop fastening system located on a polishing tool. The use of a hook-loop system may allow a variety of polishing tools to be removably attached to the applicator.
Use of a system which includes an applicator and a variety of polishing tools as described above, preferably allows a variety of polishing operations to be accomplished with the same applicator. The applicator is preferably made of a foam body which is particularly suited to absorb lubricating agents, polishes, glazes or other polishing compounds. The applicator may store these compounds and selectively dispense the polishing compounds onto a vehicle surface while it is polished. The applicator may be bundled and presented as a kit having a variety of interchangeable polishing tools all configured to fit within the cavity of the applicator. The polishing tools may include tools for sanding, removal of surface imperfections, compounding, glazing and polishing. When bundled as a kit the system may include all of the necessary tools for the completion of a variety of surface finishing operations. The kit may also include a variety of polishing compounds for the various polishing operations.
The polishing of a surface may include a variety of polishing operations including, but not limited to sanding, removal of surface imperfections, compounding, glazing and polishing. Typically, each of these operations may require the use of a separate polishing tool. The use of an applicator with interchangable polishing tools, as described above, allows a variety of these polishing operations to be accomplished by simply interchanging the polishing tools.